<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell by notgood23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560454">Tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23'>notgood23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjago Father!AU Collection [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something wasn’t right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjago Father!AU Collection [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this series doesn’t get a lot of attention lol, but all y’all that give kudos and comment are really the only people I write this for &lt;3 ty so much for giving me a chance :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>It was the girls' opener volleyball game at Ninjago High. Pixal and Nya were about to start off their senior year right, aiming to defend their state championship title from the year prior. The guys had all come to support. And so far, it was off to a great start. The girls had managed to secure a ten point lead over their rivals.</p>
      <p>However, right in between serves, the crowd's attention shifted from the server to the dull thump that echoed throughout the gymnasium. The crowd grew silent for just a second as they spotted Pixal, who now lay unconscious in the middle of the court.</p>
      <p>Nya and her teammates immediately rushed to her side, as well as Zane.</p>
      <p>"Zane?", Pixal asked wearily. She saw Zane kneeled on the ground beside her. She tried to rise gently from the floor, before he held her there.</p>
      <p>"Don't get up yet," he said, cupping the side of her face. "They're calling an ambulance to take you to the hospital, just to make sure you're okay." He tried to look calm, but Pixal could see the concern in his eyes.</p>
      <p>They've always been that close.</p>
      <p>Pixal groaned before laying back onto the floor.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>She sat alone on an examination table in one of the rooms of the emergency department. It was completely quiet, saved for the moments she shifted, crinkling the paper beneath her. They had dressed her into a gown, taking both blood and urine samples. Hopefully if they turned out normal, then she could go home. Her father, brother, and Zane were out in the front waiting room. Nya had to stay and finish the game, Pixal reassuring her that it was alright. She was rooting for them, after all.</p>
      <p>There was a sudden knock on the door, startling her. Pixal straightened up, hands on her knees as the doctor walked in. She didn't look much older, her black hair pulled back, allowing her kind eyes to shine through.</p>
      <p>"Hello," she glanced back at her clipboard, "You must be Pixal, I'm a resident doctor here. You can call me Dr. Bella." She extended her hand out to her, before pulling up a chair. "I like your name."</p>
      <p>"Thank you." Suddenly Pixal felt small.</p>
      <p>"How are you feeling? Better I hope?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I think I was just dizzy earlier."</p>
      <p>"Well, Pixal we might have just found out the cause of your fainting spell." She started. "We detected high hormone levels in the samples we've obtained. This is most likely what made you experience this dizzying episode, which in turn, coupled with playing volleyball, caused you to pass out."</p>
      <p>"So...I'm okay?" Pixal felt relieved for a moment.</p>
      <p>"Actually," Dr. Bella said, crossing her legs, "Our tests also detected HCG. Meaning, Pixal, you may very well be at least six weeks pregnant."</p>
      <p>Looks like she spoke too soon.</p>
      <p>The next couple hours passed in a blur. It took awhile for her to be discharged. Dr. Bella, noticing Pixal's quick change in demeanor, held on to her hand, giving her the name and card of a clinic that will be able to help her no matter which decision she makes. She gently reminds her that if she does plan on going through with the pregnancy she will need to make an appointment as soon as possible. Then she left, bidding her goodbye in good spirits. Pixal just sat there, numb. Eventually she forced herself to dress back into her volleyball uniform, but all she could really think about was how much she wanted to go home.</p>
      <p>When her family was finally allowed to go back and get her, Zane immediately asked what happened, Pixal simply pinned the entire event on overexertion. "I just have to take better care of myself, it seems. Go home, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Zane had wrapped his arms around her, and she couldn't help but feel guilty.</p>
      <p>Chris drove the three of them home. They were pretty tired, and her father just told her that he was glad she was okay. Chris didn't say anything, but did scruff up her hair once they got home.</p>
      <p>She wished she could have enjoyed their relief as well.</p>
      <p>Pixal went into her room, undressing into something more comfortable. Before she put on her t-shirt, she caught sight of herself in the mirror hooked to the back of her door. She focused on her exposed abdomen. On the outside, nothing had changed.</p>
      <p>Maybe this was all just some sort of bad dream. Maybe she'd wake up and realized this day never happened. She didn't see anything. <em>Nothing had changed.</em></p>
      <p>Shoving the shirt on she climbed into bed.</p>
      <p><em>Except, </em>she thought, <em>everything has changed. What was she going to do with a baby? What about Zane? Her team? Her family? Her senior year? Coll-</em></p>
      <p>Pixal took deep breaths, willing herself not to panic. Maybe she should just call him and get it over with. She grabbed her phone, illuminating the screen. A message from Zane displayed on her lock screen.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Rest well. See you tomorrow.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Pixal eventually fell asleep that night, her phone still in hand. No calls made.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>She had to tell someone. How she actually managed to force herself to walk to Nya's house after school - <em>after a volleyball practice Pixal didn't attend</em> - was beyond her. The whole day she felt like she was on auto-pilot. When she caught herself in it, she snapped out of it, managing a smile to reassure the worried glances on her friends' faces. She brought herself back to earth, finger hovering over the doorbell. Did she ring it already?</p>
      <p>"Oh hey Pixal!" Kai opened the door to see her standing there, watching as she slowly lowered her hand.</p>
      <p>"Hey," she said quietly, smiling a bit, "I'm sorry to intrude, but is Nya home?"</p>
      <p>"Uh, yeah, she's upstairs. Do you want to come in?"</p>
      <p><em>Something isn't right</em>, thought Kai.</p>
      <p>"Yes. Thank you." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, eyes downcast as she walked past him. Climbing the stairs quickly, the jingle of her bag echoing up the stairs. Pixal, spotting her door, knocked twice before opening it.</p>
      <p>Kai watched her leave, narrowing his eyes.<em> Maybe he'd ask Zane later.</em></p>
      <p>Nya sat up on her bed, laptop open, headphones in, scribbling in a notebook. She pulled an earbud out. "Hey!" she said cheerfully. But upon noticing Pixal's serious expression, her smile dropped. "Pix, what's wrong?"</p>
      <p>"I'm pregnant."</p>
      <p>And maybe because it was the first time she said it out loud, or because the sense of feeling rushed into her body with the confession - but she began to cry, standing right by the door. The tears ran down, and soon she just covered her face with her hands. <em>Embarrassing.</em></p>
      <p>She felt Nya wrap her arms around her. "Hey, come sit down, it'll be okay," she began to rub circles into her back. Leading her to her bed, she sat her down right next to her. When she finished crying she began to tell Nya the real truth about her episode yesterday.</p>
      <p>Nya, listening to everything she had to say, and offered her a tissue.</p>
      <p>"Have you told him?"</p>
      <p>"...No."</p>
      <p>"Pix, he can help you with this, and be there for you too. And if not, I can kick his ass for you," Nya said with a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood.</p>
      <p>She sniffled. "See, that's the thing. Zane has dreams. I have dreams. And then I get pregnant in <em>high school</em>. I can't just force him to stay."</p>
      <p>"Hey," Nya said gently, "You know he isn't like that. Zane really loves you and I know he would listen to every word you have to say. Plus it wasn't just you who made this happen. He should know too."</p>
      <p>Pixal sighed, wiping a stray tear.</p>
      <p>"...Have you thought about….what you might want to do?"</p>
      <p>Pixal took a breath before keeping. "I...know. I know that it's definitely not at the right time, but I can't-." She took another breath, steadying her tone. "I am going to have this baby. With or without Zane."</p>
      <p>"You'll always have me," Nya said, taking her hands into hers, "Promise."</p>
      <p>For once since the discovery, Pixal felt the pit in her stomach ebb away, if only for a little while.</p>
      <p>However, Nya wasn't the only one who heard.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Oh shit.</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Zane liked to cook dinner. It helped take his mind off of things. And it certainly helped out his very busy father. He moved around the kitchen, taking out the ingredients to make a nice batch of spaghetti.</p>
      <p>He caught a glance of Echo, sitting at the counter, watching him, head on his palm.</p>
      <p>"You can help me, you know. It would speed up the process. Meaning, the sooner we <em>all </em>get to eat." Zane said, as he pulled out a large pot.</p>
      <p>"And mess up your flow you got going on?" Echo said, his hand giving a quick flourish. "No thanks. Besides I got alllllllll this homework to do."</p>
      <p>"Then where is it?"</p>
      <p>"Well, I didn't say I was going to do it right now."</p>
      <p>Zane just gave him a look before his phone buzzed in his pocket.</p>
      <p>He illuminated the screen.</p>
      <p>
        <em>New Message - Unlock to View.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Zane opened it to find it was from Kai.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Hey.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>